


The call of yesterday/昨日呼唤

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 他们的穿梭艇坠毁在了一个陌生星球。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 理化生一概不懂，涉及到以上的相关内容纯属胡诌

Kirk将安全带稍微调松了一点，在不甚柔软的椅背上伸了个懒腰。他的脊背和颈椎的关节随着他的动作噼啪作响，为他僵硬的肢体带来了片刻酸痛的放松。

坐在他对面的Spock挑起一边眉毛，露出一个不赞同的表情，引来Kirk的一声呻吟。

“这穿梭艇是用来乘坐的，不是用来受刑的。”他抱怨着，夸张地晃动着手腕，直到它们也发出噼啪的响声才作罢。

“我并无意将穿梭艇称为刑具或牢房，”Spock用他惯常的、假装对人类俗语一窍不通的语气说道，“并且，我也无意否定穿梭艇的功能。”

Kirk翻了个白眼，唤出电脑面板，在Spock不甚友善的目光注视下将锁定的娱乐功能解开，唤出一个全息投影的三维象棋。

“舰长，”Spock几乎是叹了口气，说道，“穿梭艇较之星舰的设计相比，其性能并不足以同时支撑偏导仪和中心电脑的全功率运作，我建议——”

“欸哟，我知道了。”Kirk烦躁地挥了挥手，不情愿地将刚拿起的一粒棋子放回了棋盘，热能转换器在他手边疯狂地工作着，旁边一块屏幕上显示着他们在穿越等离子风暴过程中的即时位置。

Kirk关了程序，靠回硌人的椅背上，百无聊赖地瞪着他大副的尖耳朵看着。

机舱里的沉默才持续了几分钟不到，Kirk就又坐直了身子，向着Spock的方向凑过去了一点。“Spock，Spock，Spock，”他连着叫了几声大副的名字，“你说——”

他话还没说完，就被猛然袭来的一股引力向后扯去。他的后背重重地撞上椅背，几乎让他忍不住咳嗽起来，与此同时，电脑的警报声尖锐地响了起来。

他下意识往屏幕的方向看过去，用以指示位置的工作屏幕已经完全暗了下去，另一块检测护盾状况的屏幕上的数字刚刚跌破50%。

他立刻伸手去拍解除安全带的按钮，几下过后，他身上的安全带还是如同拘束服一样紧缚在他身上。Spock这时候已经解除了自己的安全带，他冲到穿梭艇后方，拎了两套应急防护服回来。

“Spock！”Kirk一面叫他，一面试着将自己从座位中弄出来。下一个瞬间，他脸色惨白地吸了口气。“我们被这颗星球的大气捕获了。”他咬着牙说道。

Spock顺着他的目光往舷窗外看了一眼，又立马收回目光，动作迅速地把防护靴往Kirk身上套。

“穿你自己的！”Kirk冲他吼道，锤了下自己身上的金属安全带，“先穿你自己的衣服！”

Spock没作声，他把防护靴套在Kirk腿上，然后站起身来，一手撑着舱壁，一手握住Kirk的安全带，将金属带子从与舱壁的交接处使劲扯了下来。

他像拎只猫似的拎起Kirk的衣领，把他从安全带的束缚里救了出来，又把防护服交到他手上，才开始穿自己的那套。在这时，穿梭艇外部的防热涂层已经开始出现龟裂，裂痕在几分钟内爬满了舷窗玻璃。

他俩一起冲到了穿梭艇尾部，把自己塞进应急用的固定装置上。Kirk还趁此机会伸手调试了一下自己的通讯装置，尖啸的杂音差点弄聋他一只耳朵。

他费了好一番功夫才关掉通讯器，还没等他喘上半口气，巨大的冲击感和声浪穿过几层防护装置冲进他的鼓膜。他感到带着通讯器的那只耳朵流下血来，但猛烈的晃动却终于停止了。

穿梭艇带着他们坠毁在这里了。他推断着。过了一会，应急电力运作了起来，他看着屏幕上显示的星球概况，忍不住松了口气。


	2. Chapter 2

机器尖锐的警报声惊醒了他。

Spock睁开眼睛，在猛然袭来的强烈眩晕中抬起手臂，试着开启逃生舱。他停顿了片刻，等待系统响应，只得到电脑屏幕上映出的冷漠警告。他分辨了一会才认出来：舱室已经破损，备用能源也即将耗尽。

这让他猛地清醒过来，伸手去扳手动安全阀，试着开启舱门。尖锐的疼痛随着他的动作接连不断地涌向他身体的每个角落，Spock皱着眉，将开启到一半便卡住不再移动的救生舱上盖用力掀开，然后以一个不太雅观的姿势爬了出来。

他坐在地上喘着粗气，眼前一阵阵地发黑。在全身不断漫延的疼痛此刻集中到了他的左侧胸口，在他后背紧贴着濡湿的制服布料的位置带来一阵阵抽痛。

Spock闭上眼睛，开始进行短暂的冥想，试图用精神屏障隔绝身体的痛苦。但在多番尝试冥想状态无果的几十分钟后，他不得不在加剧的疼痛下中止这种浪费身体力气的尝试。

在失败的冥想尝试和被吸满了血液而越渐沉重的制服的压迫下，Spock撑起身子，试着翻到舱内去找标准医疗包。

每一个动作都让他的疼痛加剧，等到他艰难地将刺入身体里救生舱残片取出——它刺入的位置和无法以冥想隔绝的疼痛让这工作变得格外艰难——将自己治疗完毕后，他额头上已经湿漉漉的了。

他用手臂抹去额头上的水，又盯着自己被洇湿的衣袖看了一眼，转身去抢救舱内的电脑。

* * *

Kirk从救生舱里坐起来，深吸了一口气。

救生舱在他的动作中猛地摇晃了一下，随即有液体撞击舱壁的声音响起，在Kirk脑后发出细弱的低鸣。这让他怔了一下，转头向后看去，一望无际的水面在他眼前展开，随着救生舱的轻微晃动漾起涟漪。

看来他在岛边着陆了。

救生舱的大半部分都在水面上漂浮着，只有尾部卡在岛屿外沿的岩石上。Kirk从救生舱里爬出来跳到岛上，粗略地看了看救生舱的状况。除了外壳上的几处凹陷和舱体外层的耐热涂层与大气摩擦时留下的细微裂痕外，救生舱的状况基本完好。

他试着呼叫了几次Spock，通讯器里连个杂音都没有，只是一片死寂。他下意识抬头看了看天空，这星球应当有什么天然矿石干扰了信号。于是他掀开救生舱尾部的备用物资箱，先简单处理了一下自己身上的伤，又拿出三录仪和相位枪带在身上。他还在物资箱里发现了一个便携复制机，只和一棵西生菜差不多大。他盯着复制机看了一会，最终还是把它放回了物资箱里。

他关好舱门，往面前的这片森林走去。

他没像科学组员似的，几米的路走走停停地磨蹭上几个小时，只因为他们不愿意放过每一寸陌生土地上的新鲜玩意儿。Kirk举着三录仪，对周围的大部分植物都视而不见，大部分原因是他正急切地寻找一个生命体的讯号——碳基生物，体内富含铜质——他的瓦肯大副。但究其根本原因，兴许是因为这岛上几乎只生长了一种植物，淡紫色的坚硬躯干，两米来高，密密麻麻地占满整个岛屿。Kirk不得不用相位枪烧断不少“紫树”——他命名的——来开出一条往岛内走的路来。

他没花多久就走完了这个岛，甚至都没感觉到饿。岛屿很小，没用上三个小时就走遍了，除了中心密密麻麻的树和环绕整个岛屿的一圈坚硬的岩石之外，这岛上什么都没有，枯燥得有些匪夷所思，但好在当Kirk走到岛屿另一边时，他看见不远处还有几个岛，颇有规则地排列着。

这发现打消了他原本想在自己着陆的地方做个记号的想法，他回到救生舱旁边，小心地取了点“海水”的样本，又检测了和水面接触的救生舱外壳的状况。做完这一切后，他用相位枪弄断了一棵树拖了回来，试着将它做成桨的形状。


	3. Chapter 3

3、

Spock小心翼翼地将最后一块能源板移出来，将它的连线断开放到了自己的脚边。现在他的救生舱看上去几乎和他脚下的大地相似了，毫无生机、一片死寂。他动了动身子，麻痹的刺痛感在他的双腿和脚趾中徘徊。这让他皱起眉来，下意识想用冥想隔绝这种感觉——意料之中的失败了，于是他咬着牙站起来，泄愤似的在这地面上来回踏着，印下浅淡的皮靴印来。当然，瓦肯人觉得自己既不沮丧，也不愤怒，他只是在进行维持身体机能所需的必要锻炼。

最终他平复下来，开始整理手边的东西。他有一把相位枪，几块损毁了的存储芯片，一个报废了的三录仪，几块略有损耗的反物质能源板，还有一块嵌在他一片狼藉的救生舱里的不明物体，他推断这正是造成他伤口的罪魁祸首——他的救生舱降落时就砸在这东西上面，将合金外壳像块奶油似的剖开了，被崩断的救生舱残片就这么嵌进了他的身体里。

他走进了一点，仔细地端详着这不明物体。他的周围是一片荒原，除了风声之外，就只有止不住的海浪声从他身后传来。海离他很近，他几乎能感觉到那种粘腻湿润的空气隔着破损的科学官制服贴在他皮肤上的不适感，这兴许就是让他渗出汗来的一个原因。

他下意识地扯平了制服，强迫自己将注意力转回这东西上。物体是灰白色的，高不到半米，大略是个圆锥形，表面粗糙，还挂着点救生舱外被烧焦的涂层的焦黄色。但没有能使用的三录仪，Spock无法判断它的材质，更不打算触碰它（他又不是Kirk），于是没过一会，Spock就拾掇起他手边的东西，准备出发找他的舰长了。

* * *

Kirk犯了难。

与其说是犯难，不如说是惊惶。他就这么捏着手里的桨，一动不动地愣在那里。不知何时阴沉下来的天空缓慢地剥夺着他的视线和热量，失了动力的救生舱随着海浪的摇曳轻轻晃动着，液体在他的腰背、臀部、脚踝处窸窣地摩挲着舱壁，让他有点发冷，又有点想吐。

他一开始本打算冲着天空放一个信号弹，尽管舱内的电脑显示这颗星球不存在智慧生物，但他思考再三，处于某种直觉性的谨慎，最终还是放弃了。他还考虑过爬到这些“树木”顶端去看看情况、发个信号。但这东西本身不算太高，爬上去兴许只能看见另一片更茂盛的树海，最重要的是，这些树木实在光滑得过了头，若不是Kirk在砍断它们的时候着实检测到了树木内里类似于导管和筛管的结构，他几乎就要以为是三录仪出了错、而这东西只是某种金属样的死物了。

几个标准时前，他终于决定绕着岛一圈圈扩大范围来搜索Spock。这些岛排列得很规则，相距也不远，搜查起来很容易，唯一的小问题是那些树木长得太高太密，而救生舱与之相比太小了，不靠近就难以被发现。这让他的效率大幅降低，而且没一会就让他感到饿了，甚至在饥饿和比完善星图还要乏味的作业中感到一丝危险的疲倦。

而就在刚刚，当他正试着将救生舱转向时，某种意识突然划过他的脑海，有某种直觉——或者是比直觉更甚的东西——在他脑中盘旋尖啸，试着将他引向某个方位。

于是Kirk恐慌地握着船桨，罕见地不知道是否像大多数时候一样跟随他的直觉，还是这么停在某个岛边，一个人等待白日的降临。

最终他顺从了脑内的声音，用无比莽撞的行为在暗下来的海上开出了路，直到他手臂发酸，沉重得像是肩膀上接得不是胳膊而是两袋土豆的时候，他看见了浅滩的模糊轮廓。

接着他看见浅滩上亮起一点红光——一枚信号弹在他几十米处的地方射向了天空。


	4. Chapter 4

4、

Kirk又一次叹了口气。

Spock整理帐篷边缘的手罕见地停顿了一下，他垂下头，确定连接器牢牢地钉进土地之后才慢条斯理地说道：“我确信你的担忧是不必要的，我们目前并未在这颗星球发现高等生命存在的任何迹象。”

Kirk听他这么说，抬眼向他那看去，半天才不情愿地点了点头。

“我这一下午的谨慎算是白费了。”他抱怨着。

“‘无意义的’谨慎。”Spock颇不留情地回应他。

他们两个正在离海岸一千码的地方扎营。天已经完全黑下来了，而他们距离他们暂定的目的地——Spock的救生舱坠毁的地方还有几个小时的路程。Kirk——自然而然地，是那个提出休息的人，尽管真正脸色苍白、嘴唇干裂的那个人是Spock。

Spock围着帐篷走了一圈，这半圆形的、碗样的记忆合金制品在这片荒芜的土地上沉默而稳定地站立着，反映着他手中padd的冷光。

他检查完毕，回到帐篷里，Kirk正冲着帐篷门盘腿坐着，手边放了盏昏暗的灯。Spock挑起一边眉毛，刚想对点灯这种浪费行径发表评论，Kirk就在这时从手里的padd上移开目光，一眼便看见了Spock正审视着他。

“Spock！”他语调轻快地叫了他的名字，“你能给这个复制机编程吗？”

Spock张了张嘴，好像想说点什么，最后他只是点点头，坐到了Kirk身边。

Kirk把手里的padd和复制机一起塞给他，然后挪了挪膝盖，伸手去关帐篷的门。他没打算站起来，这帐篷高度有限，空间也不大，他只往前探了下身子，就碰到了门把手。Spock贴着帐篷的金属内壁坐着，在Kirk身旁审慎地收紧双膝和手腕。

随着金属撞击的一声轻响，帐篷内形成了一个几近封闭的空间，只有顶部带着防雨帘的换气口将夜晚的寒意缓缓注进帐篷中。Kirk坐回原来的位置，伸手除去自己的靴袜，向Spock的方向探过身去。

瓦肯人费了些神才将注意力集中回手里的程式，他将自己的身体更紧地贴向内壁，心脏在他的腹腔里疲倦地跳动着。Spock垂着头，照着padd上的代码将几个低耗能的食物拷贝进了复制机。他手指有点发抖，Kirk平缓有力的心跳声在他三倍听力的尖耳朵中隆隆作响，让他输了三次才把杂菜沙拉的代码输完。

“你看起来有点累了。”Kirk看着复制机上闪烁着的提示灯，终于忍不住说道，接着他又马上咬住嘴唇，有点为自己说的话后悔。

“我为此道歉，舰长。”Spock迅速回答道，接着又把注意力放回复制机的代码上了。Kirk看了他一眼，迟疑了一下，又将两者的距离拉开了。

Spock差点就要伸出手去扯住Kirk的袖子，好在他因缺乏冥想而混乱的大脑最终仍摇摇欲坠地守住了他的理智，他快速地输入了熟肉和硬面包的代码，然后将复制机摆在了帐篷中间。

外面开始淅沥沥地下起雨来，雨水撞在帐篷顶上，又顺着圆弧的外壁缓缓滑落，气温变得更低了，Kirk的眼睛几次在温度调节器上停留，最终又转回复制机的方向。

Padd的屏幕也暗下来了，在复制机工作的嗡鸣声停止后，他们两人在微弱的灯光中沉默地吃着各自的晚餐。Spock的餐盘和餐具是用Kirk的船桨改造的，一个小浅盘和一柄粗糙的勺子。他小心地托着盘底，生怕这东西散了架，浪费掉复制机的能源。Kirk看着他小心翼翼吃东西的样子，忍不住翻起白眼，神态和Spock看他用手抓面包时的表情一模一样。他几乎快躺在睡袋里了，只用一边手肘稍微将自己身子撑起一点，用另一只手抓食物塞进自己嘴里。

“这复制机的能源能坚持两个月，如果我们都只吃硬面包的话。”

Spock抬头看他了一眼，立刻明白了他话中的含义——两个月后呢？他们得在两个月内想出回去的法子，要不然就得想办法消化那些“紫树”了。

Spock对Kirk描述的植物颇感兴趣，但他们对任务的优先级已姑且达成了一致：他们将在明早用Kirk救生舱内的电脑来试着断定这颗星球干扰的源头，至于其他的细枝末节——只有当头上悬着一艘强大的战列巡洋舰作为后援时，科学考察才能变得富有魅力。


End file.
